Jaune Arc Vs The World
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Jaune Arc is a normal guy with a fairly simple life... That is until a mysterious girl catches his eye. Now he must overcome trials and problems that could threaten his very life. NOT A CROSSOVER JUST HAS SOME SIMILARITIES!
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a crossover! It has a similar sort of style to Scott Pilgrim, but I can assure you that it is different. Only the name is the same!**

**Hey guys Dwalkern64 here with another new story! Lots of you have been asking for more Beacon High and you shall get some... Just not right now... apologies. **

**Anyway I am planning on doing some updates and a Q&A on my youtube channel about my fanfics and stuff. So if you have any questions you want to ask then ask away. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to more!**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY MONTY OUM DOES.**

* * *

"You are dating a fifteen year old!" Ren repeated, sitting up from the only chair in the room, not quite sure on what else he could say. The black haired boy stared at his roommate in disbelief. "Are you crazy? What if your family found out about this?" He asked.

Jaune nervously looked down. "I.. I'm not afraid of my family." He lied. The boys blonde locks covering his eyes "Besides..." He started "I'm only 18."

"Your age isn't the problem here, Jaune. It's the mysterious, _underage_ girl." Ren countered. He watched the blonde boy curiously.

Jaune walked over to the shared mattress and lied down "I don't even see the problem. It's not as if we've done stuff together."

The raven haired boy sighed "How did you even meet her?"

* * *

Jaune rifled through the CD's on offer and sighed '_Nothing_...' He was about to leave when he heard a thump behind him. He turned to see a girl dressed in a black and red dress on the ground, CD cases covering her.

"Oww..." She groaned, sitting up and revealing her silver eyes.

The blonde boy smiled and walked over to the pile on the floor "Need some help?" He offered his hand out to the girl.

She looked at the boy in front of her and smiled, accepting his offer. "Thanks, I'm Ruby." She smiled.

"Jaune." He smiled back before pulling her up "Nice to meet ya."

* * *

"That's it? Are you bloody serious?" Ren's jaw was on the floor "You helped her up off the floor!" He threw his arms in the air.

The blonde boy gave a goofy grin "I'm good, what can I say?"

"You are gonna regret this, Jaune." Ren shook his head.

"When's Nora next over?" Jaune changed the subject.

"She is should be here in a sec. That's not the question at hand though." Ren was interrupted by a knock at the door. "We will continue this conversation." He promised before answering the door.

"Aww man..." Jaune sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hey Ren!" An orange blur pulled the boy into a hug "Miss me?" She asked sheepishly.

Ren patted her head and grinned "Of course I did, Nora."

"Jauneeeeee!" She sang, jumping on the lousy excuse of a bed. She was wearing a pink and white coffee shop uniform.

"Hey Nora!" Jaune replied happily "How have you been?"

"I have been good, thanks." She grinned "You found someone _special_ yet?" The orange haired ball of energy winked.

"Hehe..." He laughed nervously "Not yet..." He gave his best convincing smile.

"That's not what you told me, buddy." Ren spoke in fake confusion.

Nora gave a happy scream "Tell me all about her!" She demanded.

Jaune gave his roommate a glare that could kill. "Well, her name is Ruby. She's really cute and fun to be around and..." He paused '_I don't even know that much about her!'_

"How old did you say she was?" Ren asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Is she older?" Nora laughed "That would earn you some man points."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck "Actually, She is fifteen..."His voice quietening as he neared her age.

"Fifteen!" Nora screamed "What is wrong with you?"

"Why is everyone making a big deal out of this?" He asked the couple.

"Because it's wrong!" They said in unison.

Nora looked at her blonde friend "Ren, could you leave us to talk for a while?" She asked.

Ren nodded and grabbed his coat "I needed to get some things from the shop anyway." He smiled, fully aware that a one on one talk with Nora is bad. "See ya in a bit." He waved and left the house.

Once the boy had shut the door Nora's eyes turned to Jaune who in turn shifted his seating position.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She asked in a serious tone.

"What do you mean...?" Jaune asked, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"You now exactly what I mean, Arc." Nora frowned "It has been two years since _she_ left. You shouldn't be trying to fill that space with some child."

"Don't bring her into it! Jesus Nora. I am over her completely." Jaune burst out.

"Then why are you dating a fifteen year old..."

"I don't know!" He cried out "It's Just... Peaceful... I guess." He closed his eyes.

"Think about what you are doing, Jaune. You remember how you felt when _she_ left. Please don't let someone else feel that pain." Nora begged.

Jaune examined the girl. The usually bouncy girl held an expression of suppressed pain. "I won't." He smiled "Now stop frowning."

"I hope you do the right thing." Nora muttered.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Ruby held a black leather jacket up to her body.

Jaune looked at the small girl "It looks good." He smiled at her. "You hungry?"

"I could go for some food." Ruby nodded.

"I know a good pizza place around here." He grinned "I'll pay."

The two made there way through the mall.

"So, have you told anyone about... us?" Jaune asked.

Ruby blushed "Not yet... I plan on telling my sister when she is back in town. I think you and her would be good friends."

"I bet we will." He laughed "I told my roommate about us. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head "It's fine." She smiled lightly "Is this the place?"

"Yep." Jaune remembering he knew nothing about Ruby decided he should try and learn some things. "So, tell me about your sister." He smiled.

"Oh." Ruby bounced around happily "Well her name is Yang..."

'Yang... Yang... YANG!' Jaune froze upon hearing the name. He zoned out and lost interest in the words coming out of Ruby's mouth. Luckily she was too into describing her sister.

'Oh fuck...'

* * *

"Jaune!" Ren waved his hand in front of his friends face "You in there buddy?"

Jaune muttered "Yang..."

"What was that?"

"Yang." He repeated.

"What about her?" Ren asked curiously.

"Ruby's sister..."

Ren put two and two together and figured out what Jaune was trying to say "Yang is Ruby's sister..."

Jaune nodded.

"Oh dear..." Ren frowned.

* * *

The blonde boy looked around at the unfamiliar scenery. The ground was sand and the sky was a clear blue. He spun around looking for any other form of life.

"Hello!" He shouted to no one.

He remembered what he learnt today about his current girlfriend and fell to his knees.

"Oh god... I'm so alone!" He shouted.

"You aren't alone."

Jaune turned around to see a girl with long black hair accompanied by a black bow. She wore a white shirt that cut off at her midriff and a pair of black shorts.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"I said you aren't alone. You are just having a dumb dream." She shook her head and walked away.

"Wait! Who are you?" He shouted out, but she had already left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Damon here. With a new chapter. **

**THIS IS POORLY WRITTEN! WARNING!   
**

**I got quite a few follows and favs on this story so I decided to continue it. I apologize for the quality of this chapter, but you are gonna have to deal with it.**

**I need to give an apology to some other users also. **

**Gillambiack - I really do appreciate how much you enjoy Beacon high school and i love the requests for more updates. But i am really just not feeling that story at this moment of time. There will be more and i am hoping that you will continue to read it when i update it. **

**Quietmage15 - I sort of couldn't message you as fanfic would not let me for some reason. Don't think that i don't want to continue helping you with your stories because i would love to help you out even more. **

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY MONTY OUM DOES!**

* * *

Jaune sat up "Wait!" He called out.

"What is it?" Ren asked, taking a sip of his morning coffee. "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" The blonde looked around "So it was just a dream..." He groaned falling back down.

"What are you even talking about?" Ren was growing impatient.

"I had a weird dream about some girl." He explained "She told me I was in a dream and then left. Kinda weird, right?"

"It's probably nothing." The black haired boy shrugged, finishing his coffee.

"Where's Nora?" Jaune asked, propping himself up on his elbows "She don't start work this early."

"She is currently taking a shower." He answered "You hungry? I have some bacon on."

"Bacon!" The boy jumped off the mattress and pulled up a chair. "You know something Ren. You know all the right things to do."

Ren grinned and placed a plate in front of his friend "Shut up and eat."

"Thank you!"

"Nora! Breakfast is ready!" Ren shouted.

"Food!" The orange haired girl danced into the room "Morning Jaune!" She beamed.

"Morning." Jaune replied through a mouthful of bacon.

"Oh yeah." Ren spoke "While you two were sleeping, Cardin phoned."

"What he want?" The blonde slowly asked. It's not that he wasn't friends with him, it was just that Cardin never tried contacting them.

"He invited us to a party tonight at his house. Apparently everyone is going." The boy explained. "I said we would be there."

"Sweet!" "Aces." Nora and Jaune both replied.

"What time?"

"8"

"Maybe I could bring Ruby?" Jaune thought aloud. Earning him a death glare from Nora.

"Absolutely not." She scolded "She is 15. She is not aloud to drink and you don't have any real feelings for her."

"I do too?" Jaune countered, unsure if he did himself. "But fine, I wont invite her."

Ren put a hand on Jaune's shoulder "There is no need to drag this on any longer and hurt her." He explained "You should break up with her while things are not as serious as they could be."

"It's hard..." He said quietly.

"I know buddy." Ren sympathized with his long time friend "But then you could start looking for the girl of your dreams. You know, the one you told me about a second ago." Ren laughed.

Jaune sighed "She isn't even real..." Once again, unsure.

* * *

"This is weird." Jaune shivered. Him and libraries hadn't gotten along with each other for a long time. Jaune thinking it was because he had done evil things in one. Ren and Nora thought he was just unlucky.

"What's weird?" Ruby asked.

"Libraries freak me out."

"Why?" She laughed at her boyfriends fear.

"Umm, I'll explain some other time." He gave his best fake smile. "Anyway you got everything?"

Ruby looked at the books in her hand and nodded "Yup, let's go check these out." She ran over to the librarians desk.

"Hold up, Ruby." He gasped for air. '_How is she so fast!_'

"Oh, Sorry Jaune." She shot him her puppy dog eyes.

"I..It's fine." He smiled.

Ruby grinned victoriously and put the books on the desk. "Hello, I would like to take these books out."

The lady behind the desk groaned "Newbie! Come and check this girls books out!" She ordered. The lady stood up and went into the back room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Jaune froze. He looked up at the 'Newbie' and felt his heart pounding. '_She is real! Holy hell!_'

"Thank you." Ruby took the books and turned to Jaune "Are you okay?" She asked.

The 'Newbie' held a confused expression, as if trying to figure out a riddle.

Jaune snapped back to reality and broke eye contact with her "My bad, I kinda zoned out." He apologized.

Ruby gave a sigh of relief "That's okay, I thought I had annoyed you." She smiled.

'_This is going to be really difficult..._' He smiled back at Ruby '_I am the worst kind of human..._'

* * *

"This party rocks!" Nora shouted over the music, a cup of beer in her hand.

Jaune downed the rest of his cup and nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back." He told her and then proceeded to make his way upstairs.

"Hey Jaune!" Cardin greeted. "Been too long bro, glad you could make it."

"Yeah dude, It's an awesome party." Jaune complimented "What you up to these days?"

"Oh you know same old." The brown haired boy shrugged. " You?"

"Looking for a job..." He admitted.

"Still!" Cardin laughed in amazement.

"Cardin..." The blonde cautiously asked "You know everyone right?"

The taller boy nodded "Someone you need to know?"

"Sort of... Do you know a girl who wears a black bow?"

"Are you talking about Blake?"

Jaune groaned "I don't know, maybe."

Cardin nodded "Yeah man, Blake Belladonna. Long black hair with a black bow."

"That's her!" The blonde jumped in excitement.

"She is at this party by the way. Why are you so excited? You got a thing for her or something?" Cardin grinned but Jaune was already gone.

The blonde boy was determined to meet the girl of his dreams, tonight. '_Where is she?' _

_"_You lost buddy?_" _Ren was stood in front of him holding two cups.

"Have you seen a girl with a black bow?!" Jaune asked.

"Actually I have." Ren grinned "Why?"

"No time to explain! Where is she?" He grabbed hold of his friend and started to shake him.

"That way!" Ren pointed to his left "She's in there."

"Thanks!" Jaune rushed into the room and scanned the area. '_There!_'.

The girl with the bow stood bored against the wall a cup in her hand. She had her hair down and was wearing a black skirt with a white shirt. '_Must be her work uniform._' Jaune shrugged and made his way over.

"Hey there." He gave a small wave as he neared the girl.

She looked up and gave a small wave back.

'_No vocal response? Must be really shy._' Jaune leaned against the wall "My name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tounge, ladies love it." He held out his hand.

The girl rolled her eyes "Do they?"

"Of course!" He laughed "What's your name?"

"Blake." She introduced herself "Is there any reason you are stood next to me?"

Jaune smiled sheepishly "This is going to sound really weird, but you are the girl of my dreams." He instantly regretted what he said when he noticed the blush across Blake's face.

"That's..Urm..lovely?..." She avoided eye contact.

Jaune blushed when he realized what he had just said "No! I meant!... I'm going to leave you alone forever now..."

"Thank's." She held the cup close to her face.

* * *

"You actually said that?" Nora exploded in fits of laughter. "What is wrong with you?"

Jaune sat down on the couch with Ren and Nora "Lots of things..."

"Just have a drink and forget about all of this." Ren suggested, grabbing a nearby bottle of vodka.

Jaune snatched the bottle from his friend and took a mouthful. "Thanks."

_~Several drinks later~_

"Yar, har, fiddle di, dee. Being a pirate is so fun to be. You can do what you want cause I pirate is free. You are a pirate!" Sang a very drunk trio stood on the kitchen table.

A crowd had gathered around the singing group and had started clapping them on.

"Yo Ho, ahoy and avast!" Nora spun around while giggling.

"Being a pirate is really badass!" Jaune took a swig from the bottle of rum he had found.

"Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!" Ren struggled to stay upright.

"You are a pirate!" Everyone in the room sung.

* * *

Jaune's head was banging. "How did I get home?" He groaned in pain. He turned over to the other slump in the bed with him. "Ren. Wake up." He shook the body.

A feminine groan was heard as a hand swatted Jaune's away. "Five more minutes..." Came the voice.

Jaune hesitantly pulled up the cover up a tiny bit. A blush spread across his face and he quickly put the cover back down.

_"Blake! What the hell happened last night?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello the best readers of all time. Miss me! ^^ :3  
**

**Here is the latest chapter for my JAVTW fic! I hope you all like this and I am hoping my writing is getting better for you! ^^**

**I do not own Rwby! Monty Oum does! I also do not own Mario, Nintendo do!**

**Without further adieu! HERE IS CHAPTER 3 OF JAUNE ARC VS THE WORLD! **

* * *

Jaune grabbed his phone off the side and quickly sent a text to Ren. 'What the hell happened last night?! D:'

He walked around the room carefully to not wake up the sleeping girl.

'_Okay. You got drunk, really drunk... and somehow ended up naked in bed with the girl of my dreams...' _Jaune was so deep in thought trying to decipher what had happened the night before he hadn't realized Blake standing behind him.

"Morning." She said calmly.

Jaune jumped up and screamed "Morning! I mean, Morning." He held a confused look ashe tried to compose himself.

Blake noticed the confusion and smirked "Don't worry Jaune, we didn't do the _thing._"

"We didn't?" He asked,unsure. A huge blush appearing on his face as he realized they were both naked. "Then why are we naked." He looked away.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" She joked "You have no memory of last night?"

He shook his head.

"Let's just say that you stole my heart at 'Being a pirate is really badass!'" She smirked once more. "We are naked because we got soaked in the rain last night."

Jaune glanced out the window to confirm that it had been raining. "Okay... I thought you didn't want me around you."

Blake shrugged "Yeah, it's kind of weird is it not?"

The blonde stared dumbfounded.

"You freaked me out when you said that I am the girl of your dreams, but after that I realized what you meant." She smiled "There's this convenient subspace highway that goes through your mind and I can use it to travel faster."

Jaune put a hand to his chin "Is it like the green pipes in Mario?"

Blake looked at the boy in wonder "...No... It's nothing like that. Look, the point is, that is where we recognised each other from."

"So thats why you were in my dreams!" Jaune finally caught on.

'_You know how to pick em Blake...' _She sighed "Took you long enough."

"Sooooo." Jaune grinned "What now?"

"Now, I go to work." She smirked back at the now frowning boy.

"Awwwww!" Jaune whined "I thought we could hangout, maybe get to know each other?"

Blake pondered the idea "Im free after work, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, me and my roommate are going out to a club tonight." He suggested "It's a fancy dress night."

"Sounds good. Ill be here tonight at 8. We can go together?"

"That should be great." He smiled "We should probably get dressed before Ren gets back..." The disappointment in his voice clear as day.

Blake smiled at his tone "You're right." She picked up her skirt and shirt and went to the bathroom to change.

Jaune grabbed a clean, white shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He found a pair of boxers and proceeded to get dressed.

Once they were both dressed Blake collected her stuff and got ready to leave. "This was fun, Jaune."

"Yeah it was." Jaune blushed.

Blake leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek "Thanks. See you tonight."

She was about to open the front door when someone walking down the path to the door caught Jaune's eye. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Blake jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Nothing! Come here." He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her away from the door and windows. "Stay down."

Blake was really confused "Whats going on, Jaune?" She whispered.

"I sort of need to break up with this 15 year old girl." He explained quickly.

"You are dating a 15 year old?" She asked, disgusted. "Why the hell are you with her?"

"Cause I didn't want to be alone any longer." He answered. "Anyway, she should go away if we just ignore the knocking."

"Oh hello?" A second voice could be heard from outside.

"Oh crap..." Jaune's face dropped "Please Ren, don't let her in."He prayed.

"You should just break up with her." Blake was getting annoyed "I'm going to be late for work."

"Yeah he should be in? You wanna come in and wait for him?" Ren asked.

"Backdoor!" Jaune whispered while ushering Blake to the backdoor.

The key could be heard entering the keyhole.

The duo ran over to the backdoor and burst out into the garden.

"I'm sorry." Jaune apologized "I was going to break up with her but the opportunity never came. Please don't hate me!" He begged.

"Calm down idiot, I don't hate you." Blake pressed her ear up against the wall.

Jaune copied the girl and put his ear up against the door "What are they saying?"

"Shhh!" Blake shushed him.

"That's strange... He should be here." Ren said in confusion. "His phone is here."

"Crap!" The blonde cursed under his breath.

"Whose bag is this?" Ruby asked.

"Dammit!" Blake now cursed.

"That's... Nora's. She is my girlfriend." Ren responded.

"Oh, well he's not here." Ruby sounded disappointed "When you see him can you ask him if he is up for lunch with me and my sister?"

Blake noticed that Jaune went pale and mouthed "You okay?"

He replied with a nod.

"Will do. See you around." Ren laughed and shut the door.

"Thank god!" Jaune stood up and opened the backdoor "Ren you beautiful man!"

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" He asked in surprise.

"The back garden." He said happily.

"Why?"

Blake walked into the living room and smiled "Hello, I'm Blake." She greeted.

"Ah yes. The girl of Jaune's dreams." He teased the blonde.

The raven haired girl smiled and nodded "That's me. You must be Ren."

"Yep. Now why where you two in the garden?"

"We were hiding from Ruby." Jaune explained.

"What? you still haven't broken up with her?" Ren asked "I thought she was here to try and win you back."

"I'm working on it dude."

"Anyway, I really need to be off." Blake turned to Jaune "Are we still on for tonight?"

Jaune looked at the girl "God yes!" He laughed. "I can't wait."

"Good. I'll see you both later then." She smirked and left for work.

Ren turned to his blonde friend "You have got to be kidding me..." He shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" Jaune asked in confusion "What did I do now?"

"Juggling two girls? Really?"

"I'm going to end it with Ruby!"

"Do it now then." Ren insisted.

"Fine!" Jaune grabbed his phone and entered Ruby's number. "Hey Ruby." He spoke into the phone. "No, I think that is a really bad idea..." He frowned, stomach wrenching for what he was about to say. "I think we should stop seeing each other..." Jaune's face looked pained "I'm sorry..." He spoke quietly and hung up.

"You are unbelievable! Why would you break up with her over the phone?" Ren was annoyed at how stupid his friend was.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do it in person..." Jaune felt a tear roll off his cheek and wiped his eyes.

"Jaune..." The black haired boy regretted snapping at his friend. He knew that Jaune would never want to cause someone else pain and yet he snapped when he needed help.

"I'm fine. I just don't like making anyone cry..." He smiled sadly "I shouldn't have even started dating her. I was being selfish."

"No you weren't, you just wanted someone to care for you again. Like Yang did..." Ren frowned as Jaune froze up.

"I know and it was selfish of me."

"Don't worry about it. How did she take it?"

"Pretty well... I think." Jaune thought for a moment. "If a girl wishes that I was dead and was screaming over the phone about me being the shittest person in the world, does it mean she took it well?"

Ren smiled at how oblivious his friend was "She's practically over you already." He laughed.

* * *

"Fuck you too!" Ruby screamed and threw her phone against her bedroom wall. "Why did he break up with me?" She buried her head into her pillow and cried.

"Hey Ruby. You okay lil sis?" Asked a busty, blonde haired girl. She was wearing a pair of tanned shorts with a matching jacket. She had a yellow vest on with a black flame printed on. "We still up for lunch?"

"He broke up with me..." She looked up to her sister, eyes red and puffy.

"He what?!" She scowled. Her eyes changing to a crimson colour. "What's his name and where does this punk live?"

"Yang, you can't just go and beat him up!" Ruby informed.

"And why the hell not?"

"Jaune isn't a bad person! He is just confused about how he truly feels!" Ruby pleaded.

Yang paused "Did you say Jaune? As in Jaune Arc?" Her voice dangerously low.

"Umm Yeah. How did you know?" Ruby felt as if something bad was about to happen.

"That blonde bastard! How dare he date my sister!" Yang was about to march out of the door when Ruby pulled her back.

"I said stop!"

"Ruby let go." Yang ordered.

"Not until you calm down and tell me how you know him."

"Alright then. Let go so I can sit down."

Ruby let go of her older sister and sat on her bed. "Okay, now spill the beans."

Yang sighed "I know him from school. You know the boyfriend I told you about a year ago?"

Ruby nodded her head.

"That was Jaune."

Ruby's world crumbled around her "You and him dated? Did you do the _thing_?"

Yang nodded "We were pretty serious about the relationship. Too serious..."

Ruby felt sick. Her ex was her sister's too.

"What's his phone number?" Yang asked "I need to have a chat with him."

Ruby scooped up her phone and opened up the contact list. Stopping when she came over Jaunes number. "Here you go."

Yang took the phone and entered the number in her own, hitting the call button.

* * *

Jaune was sat on the chair playing Ybox420 when his phone vibrated. He grabbed the phone and hit the loud speaker button.

"Aloha." He spoke.

"Hello Jauney." Came a familiar voice.

_'Fuck!'_ Ren looked at Jaune from over the kitchen countertop.

Jaune froze and dropped the gamepad at the voice "Yang...?"

"Yep. Miss me?" She purred.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly. This conversation needed to end as soon as possible.

"Ouch, still sore about what happened?" She was making fun of the blonde teen.

"What you mean when you cheated on me with my old friends? Why would I still be sore about that?" He spat.

"Someone has grown a backbone I see."

"What do you want?" Jaune asked again.

"You think dating my sister was a good way to get back at me huh? Well buddy, have I got news for you."

"You have it all wrong! I didn't know she was your sister!" He tried to explain.

"You still hurt her! Do you think that's fine?" Her voice raised.

"How can you talk you hypocrite! You left me for the first pretty boy that came along, not to mention it was with one of my friends!"

Yang went silent "...I'll be seeing you soon." She ended the call.

Jaune sank into the chair and groaned. "Just one thing after another..." He groaned.

"You alright?" Ren asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I can tell you that I have had better days." He smiled "It will be fine." He shrugged.

"You still up for tonight?" Ren grinned.

Jaune jumped up and grinned "Hell yeah!" He high fived Ren and went into his room.

"What are you doing?" The black haired boy asked.

"I'm grabbing something for us to wear!" Jaune shouted to his friend. He emerged from his room holding up two costumes.

Ren laughed "You have got to be kidding me."

"You promised me." Jaune winked.

* * *

**That is chapter 3 ^^ I have already started writing chapter 4 so stay tuned ^^**

Please read and review! Maybe give a follow or a fav ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys and gals! Here is another poorly written chapter! But Nonetheless I hope that you still enjoy and review and follow and fav this fic :3 hehehe  
**

**I do not own Rwby, Monty Oum does!**

**please read and review!**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Blake deadpanned.

Jaune adjusted his pirate hat "What? Pirates are in this year." He countered "Anyway, what are you supposed to be?"

The girl shook her head and tied her hair up into a ponytail. Her usual bow had been replaced with a cute pair of cat ears which were accompanied by a cats tail. "Is it not obvious? I'm a sexy cat." She smirked and winked at the blonde.

Jaune coughed to cover up his blush "I can see that..." He muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"What was that?" The cat girl asked teasingly.

"Nothing." Jaune grinned back "Ren! Are you ready yet?" He called out.

Nora jumped into sight dressed as another pirate. "Arghh!" She growled playfully "I'm here for ye booty!" She giggled while playing the part.

"Nora..." Ren groaned, now coming into view "You made that sound really weird..."

Nora put her hands to her mouth and muffled the word "Oops!"

Blake stifled a giggle "Your friends are pretty cool." She turned to Jaune.  
"Yeah they are something..." Jaune groaned.

"Oh my god!" Nora squealed "Kitty!" She grabbed Blake and started to stroke her hair.

"Urmm, Nora..." Ren was about to intervene when Jaune put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on Ren." He smirked evilly as he pulled out his phone "We are definitely going to have to record this."

"Oh you are so cute!" The orange haired girl stroked her more.

"Jaune!" Blake blushed heavily "I'm... Going to...Kill you!" Blake laughed between each stroke.

"This is just too good." Jaune cried out while recording the whole situation.

* * *

"I am going to get you back for earlier." Blake crossed her arms stubbornly "Why did you not help?"

"There's not much I can do to stop a dunk Nora." He laughed "I'm sorry, okay?"

Blake glared playfully at him "Okay." She eased up "So, tell me about yourself."

Jaune turned to the girl "What do you wanna know?" He asked.

"Anything. Where you grew up and you interests? Stuff like that."

"Oh, Well I grew up in a small town just outside Vale." He explained "There wasn't much to do there, but it is where I met Ren and Nora." He smiled a little.

"Known each other for quite some time, eh?" Blake asked.

Jaune nodded and continued "When we were old enough we got the hell out and tried making something out of ourselves. Now we're here."

The girl eyed the boy sadly, knowing the difficulty of being someone... well trying to be someone.

"Anyway, how about a drink?" A huge grin grew on the blondes face "My treat?"

Ren walked over to the duo and grinned "Heard something about drinks?"

"You sound drunk already dude." Blake eyed the boy suspiciously "Are you sure you can drink more?"

"Oh kitty." Jaune pet the black haired girl "A true pirate never stops drinking!" He shouted raising his plastic sword.

"Seriously, What is with the damn pirate scene?!" Blake cried out in annoyance.

"Drinks first lassy." Jaune said in his pirate voice before rushing to the bar "3 shots of rum please." He asked the bartender.

"Sure thing, Jaune." The bartender smiled evilly.

"Urmm... Thanks..." Jaune said slowly, looking at the man. He had long blue hair which was combed back and he held a threatening glint in his eyes. Jaune went to grab the shots when the man grabbed him by his collar and slammed him onto the bar top. Jaune fell to the ground and started to cough "What the the hell was that for?"

A group had gathered round the pair and had started chanting the word fight.

"Jaune!" Ren and Blake ran to their fallen friend "Are you okay?" The girl asked softly, checking for any wounds.

"Hello Blake." The man laughed "I never thought that you would have fallen for someone so... pathetic." He spat.

"Why are you here, Sky?" She glared at the man.

"You know this douche?" Ren asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately..." She groaned.

"Unfortunately!" Sky screamed "You were lucky enough to even date me!"

"You dated this guy?!" Jaune choked "Why? How?"

"Trust me i'll explain later. I promise." She told the boy.

"There won't be a later for you, you pirate trash!" Sky jumped over the bar top and brought his fist down towards Jaune's nose.

Jaune rolled out of the way and got to his feet "What the hell man? First you attack me and then you insult pirates! You are going to pay!" He raised his fists in a defensive stance.

Nora bounced drunkenly up to Ren and Blake "Woo! Go Jaune!"

Ren turned to the girl and shook his head.

Sky stood up and eyed his opponent "So you intend to fight for her after all?"

"What are you even talking about?" Jaune growled.

"Are you that dense?" Sky ran towards Jaune who in-turn, jumped to the side.

"What is your problem?"

"Blake is coming back to us. Wether she wants to or not!" He glared at Blake "You here me? Adam wants you back so he shall get you!"

Blake froze and began to shake "I...I'm never goin-"

"Leave her out of this!" Jaune exploded and slammed his fist into the side of Sky's face.

Sky fell back but quickly regained his stance "Attacking an opponent while he is distracted? You disgust me!"

"Forcing a girl to go somewhere she clearly doesn't want to go is disgusting!" Jaune ducked to avoid a punch to the face.

"You don't even know what's going on!" He pulled his fist back "So back off!" And slammed it into Jaune's chest.

The boy flew into a the bar railing which was above the dance floor and coughed up some blood.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Sky practically slid across the floor and delivered and punch to Jaune's chin.

Jaune fell over the railing and landed in the middle of the floor.

"Jaune!" His friends screamed, jumping over the railing and making their way over to their unmoving friend.

Sky pushed Ren and Nora aside, grabbing the back of Jaune's shirt "Goodnight buddy."

Jaune threw his arm off and pulled his leg. Sky landed on his back with a groan and Jaune got to his feet.

"Morning, bitch!" The blonde spat some blood that had gathered in his mouth. He had his foot on top of Sky's chest, holding the boy in place.

The blue haired boy struggled underneath the weight of Jaune. "Get off!"

"Prepare to walk the plank ye bastard." Jaune grinned and slammed his heel into Sky's chest.

"Really Jaune..." Blake rolled her eyes at the childish boy.

Sky faded away causing the blonde to jump away "What the hell?"

Blake quickly grabbed Jaune's arm and pulled him away.

Ren threw the house keys to Jaune as he passed and Jaune nodded in understanding, Ren was staying at Nora's again.

* * *

"Sir, Sky has failed to bring the girl back." A suited man wearing a face mask informed a man sitting on a throne.

"I knew that fool was useless, but I never expected that the boy could do much either..." The voice was deep and dangerously low "We will just have to continue making things difficult for them." He laughed menacingly.

"It will be done, Sir." The suited man fell back into the shadows.

* * *

Jaune and Blake walked through the night in an awkward silence.

"So... What was all that about?" Jaune asked.

The cat girl stopped and turned to Jaune "Okay, If we are going to date then you need to know something."

"We're dating now?" The boy smirked.

"Hold on." She ordered him "People are after me and I don't know why..." She grew quiet "If we were to date you could get hurt." She warned.

Jaune flexed "Nothing I can't take." He laughed.

"You are an idiot." Blake laughed and cuddled up close to Jaune "You sure about this?"

"100 percent." He smiled.

Blake leaned up and kissed Jaune on the lips. The new couple instantly blushed and looked away.

"I am happy with this..." Blake whispered.

"Me too..." Jaune agreed.

The two slowly looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's get going." Blake smiled softly.

* * *

**There ya go guys and gals! :3 Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for readingggg!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the very late chapter. But my life is one big pile of crap at the moment. First I cannot find a job to save my life. Secondly, my girlfriend left me for some random tosser and last but not least, I am a 18 year old boy who still plays yu gi oh! Not that there is anything wrong with that, but still... Sighhhhhh I am starting to hate life. Mainly cause I am an emotional idiot who is hung up on a girl who I'm not getting back. If anyone could help me/give advice on it would you inbox me? **

**Enough of my crappy life! Here is the next chapter in the long awaited JAUNE ARC VS THE WORLD! **

**Please remember to fav, review and follow. But most importantly... Enjoy yourselves!**

**I do not own RWBY Monty Oum does!**

* * *

_"Stop following us you freak!" A young boy pushed a white haired girl on to the snowy floor and laughed "You are not cool enough to hang out with us, so just leave."_

_"I'm sorry!" The girl cried "Please can you be my friends?" She whimpered, the cold weather beginning to take it's toll on the girl._

_The boy turned to his friends and sniggered "We could never be friends with such a freak." He laughed._

_The girls eyes grew teary and hurt "But!" She cried._

_The boy kicked some snow into her face "Piss off!" He raised his foot once again, but was stopped._

_A blonde boy spun the him around while glaring daggers "Leave her alone." He scowled and pushed the boy into his friends._

_"You little punk!" The boy shouted._

_The blonde boy ignored the name calling and made his way over to the fallen girl "Are you okay?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. He noticed that she was shivering and took off his jacket, wrapping around the girl "Here you go."_

_The girl stared at him as if he was crazy._

_"C'mon, get up." He helped her to her feet "Go and hide until they go." He ordered the girl._

_She nodded and quickly ran away._

_The blonde sighed in relief and eyed the group of boys "You leave her alone from now on. Got it?"_

_The boy he had pushed stepped up to him, smile on his face "Fat chance."_

_The blondes face dropped as did his macho act 'Crap!'_

* * *

_The group of boys each took their turn punching the blonde about the place before leaving._

_The girl had watched the whole thing. She was confused and tears were streaming down her face as she made her way to the fallen boy. As she got closer she saw that he held a proud smile behind his blood stained face. "Why?" She muttered dropping to her knees._

_The boy kept smiling "I'm happy that I helped." He informed "You best stay away from those guys from now on." He laughed._

_"Why did you let them beat you up?!" She screamed, unable to stop the constant flow of tears._

_"Better me than you." He grinned sheepishly "By the way, the name is Jaune Arc. Nice to meet ya." He greeted._

_"Weiss Schnee." She wiped her eyes._

_"Nice name." Jaune complimented the girl "Anyway, I got some stuff to do. So i'll see you around." He got to his feet and started to walk away._

_"Wa..Wait!" Weiss called out after him._

_"Yeah?" Jaune turned back to the girl._

_"Can you..." The girl bit her lip "Can you be my friend?"_

_Jaune laughed "Sure thing!" He grinned "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." He promised._

_"Thank you!" Weiss smiled at the boy._

* * *

Jaune sat up and yawned '_I don't remember that...' _He frowned and got out of bed.

"Morning Jaune." Blake smiled from the doorway "How you feeling?"

The boy turned to his girlfriend and grinned. She was wearing nothing but one of his baggy shirts "I feel better now." He laughed.

Blake blushed "Thanks." She smiled "What do you mean 'now'? Was something bothering you?" She asked.

Jaune shrugged "I just had an odd dream."

The girl raised an eye "In what way?"

"It felt like it had happened before... As if it was a memory. Wouldn't I remember it if it had happened though?" He asked.

"Shut up, You are confusing me." Blake smiled "It was probably nothing."

"You're probably right." Jaune gave her a peck on the cheek "You hungry? I can't cook worth crap, but I know a cool diner not too far away. What ya say? My treat."

"Sure." She shrugged "Let me get changed first." She smiled and collected her clothes.

* * *

"Ruby!" Yang knocked on her sisters door "Is it okay if Adam comes over later?"

The young red head was currently hugging her pillow, fighting back tears and trying to forget "...Sure..." She muttered in a hollow voice.

A sigh escaped the blondes mouth "I'm coming in." She opened the door and turned the light on "Ruby, you cannot live like this. Jaune is a jackass, okay?" She tried reasoning with her "He has hurt both of us okay..." Yang grew quieter "He pushed me away and made me feel... lonely..."

Ruby's silver eyes met lilac ones "He did?"

Yang nodded in response as the memories came back.

Ruby shook her head "It's just hard..Ya know?" Her voice breaking a little.

Yang pulled her into a hug and started stroking her hair. Ruby cried into her chest "It's just hard!" She sobbed.

"I know, Ruby. I know..." Yang shut her eyes.

* * *

Blake scanned the diner and nodded approvingly "Seems nice enough." She smiled at her boyfriend.

The diner wasn't particularly big, but it was clean and quiet. The walls were white with red lines every so often and the floor was white tiles.

"They do some great pancakes." Jaune practically drooled "Oh and there coffee is pretty good."

"Coffee sounds good." The raven haired girl chuckled "I'm not really hungry, so I'll stick with coffee."

The blonde boy pouted "That's lame." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Just remember that you are paying, Arc." She winked at him.

"Just a coffee? Sound's good to me!" He laughed.

The waitress came over to the couple "Hello and welcome to White Rose diner." She said unenthusiastically.

They looked up at the girl and Jaune's eyes went wide "Weiss!?"

She had a long white ponytail that went off to the side and empty ice blue eyes. She had a scar that went down her left eye and looked utterly annoyed to be there.

"Jaune Arc? No way." She scowled "Here to break my heart again are we?" She spat venomously "Take it from me and leave him now before he hurts you more." She said to Blake.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, curious as to how he hurt her "Jaune couldn't hurt anyone."

"Hey!" Jaune added.

"He will kill you emotionally. Trust me, I should know." She laughed.

"That is not true!" Jaune stood up now, annoyed that someone had ruined his good morning with Blake "I did not hurt you in anyway. You pushed away and threatened everyone that was interested in me! You are doing it now!" He burst.

"You said you would protect ME forever! Not anyone else!" She screamed. Luckily it was early and the diner was practically empty.

Jaune turned to Blake "We are leaving." He said, making his way over to the exit.

Blake glared at Weiss and shook her head before following Jaune.

* * *

_"I think I like Melanie..." Jaune told the girl to his left. _

_"What!?" She spat out her drink "You mean like like?" _

_"Yes, Weiss. I wonder how she feels about me..." He smiles. _

_Weiss frowned, her heart filled up with pain and jealousy 'Oblivious moron!' _

_"You okay? You seem sad?" Jaune asked, the worry in his voice was clear. _

_Weiss stood up 'If I can't have him, then no one can...' She gave her best fake smile "Yeah, I gotta go do something. See you later?" _

_The blonde boy grinned "Sure thing." _

* * *

_"Hello Melanie..." Weiss gave a wild smile "I just want you to know that Jaune Arc thinks you are a skank..." _

_"He does?..." Melanie frowned "But I thought he liked me?" _

_"Nope, he said that you are a freak too and wishes that he never met you." Weiss cheered happily on the inside._

_"Oh..." _

* * *

_"Hey Melanie, you got a minute?" Jaune asked with a gleeful smile. _

_The girl walked up to Jaune and slapped him hard across the cheek "Never speak to me again!" She cried and ran off. _

_"What..." Jaune slumped in his chair, holding back his own tears._

_"Who knows?" Weiss shrugs, smiling to herself. _

_Militia stormed her way to Jaune "Why the hell would you say shit like that to my sister?!" She screamed._

_"I didn't do anything!" He tried to explain._

_"Don't play dumb with me! Your friend." She pointed towards the now nervous looking Weiss "Told us what you said about her being a freak!" _

_"What? I did no such thing!" Jaune turned to Weiss "Is this true?" _

_Weiss shuffled her feet nervously "..." Weiss opened her mouth to speak but was cut off._

_"Why Weiss?..." Jaune lowered his head. _

_"I just wanted you to be mi..." _

_"No, I don't even want to know!" Jaune shouted "Just leave me alone forever!" He grabbed his bag and left._

_"You said you would protect me..." Weiss silently spoke as a tear rolled off her cheek and hit the floor. _

* * *

"You promised!" Weiss screamed, falling to her knees.

* * *

**WoooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOoooooooooo. **

**Remember to read review all that nonsense! :3 **

**Please help me get over my love life issues! Would really appreciate it! thank youuuu ^^**


End file.
